Truth or Dare?
by MrsFredFelton
Summary: Hermione is bored. She want's something fun to do! While she is thinking this, a door appears! Yep, the Room of Requirement will have something fun to do! Secrets will be revealed! Some characters are a bit out of character, it's rated M for a reason ok?
1. Truth or Dare?

**A/N: Hey! I'm MrsFredFelton, you may of heard of me from such Harry Potter facebook pages as 'The Awkward Moment when you're the one that stole Voldemort's nose' or 'The awkward moment when you realise you hate Umbridge more than Voldemort.' (100 points if you read that in Troy McLure from The Simpsons' voice!) Yeah.. well, this is my first ****ever**** Fanfic! EEK. Yeah, so i'd love it ****very, very**** much if you would read it, and i would love it ****very, very, very ****much if you reviewed! I have absoloutly NO idea where this story is going by the way, i haven't put any couples on the descrtiption (spelling of that? I have no Beta by the way! If anyone would like to be a beta, please PM me!) cause i don't know who will be together by the end of this! I think it will be a humour fic, but it might get more serious, but probably not :) It will probably be up to 10 chapters long, but it might be more. The best thing for you to do, is just read it yeah? You don't have to worry bout this shizz;) By the way, the story's setin their 7th year, and everythiing in the book has moved a couple of years forward, Quirrel and the Philosipher's Stone happened in their third year, Chamber of Secrets was in fourth year, they first met Sirius Black in their fifth year, and Voldemort returned last year, in their sixth year, Umbridge is this year, but the Battle of the Department of Mysteries won't happen until after they leave school!**

**PS. It's probably going to be rated 'T' mostly, but there will be a few chapters that are rated 'M'! **

**PPS. A few people are a bit Out Of Character in this by the way!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, if I was I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I? Yeah, everything belongs to her :)**

**Truth or Dare?**

**Chapter One: Truth or Dare?**

Hermione was bored. She'd just finished her exams about an hour ago, and she was bored out of her mind already. Nobody knew this, but getting good results wasn't the only reason she studied so hard anymore, the other reason is that she just wanted something to do! What with Voldemort coming back, and Umbridge making everyone so annoyed all of the time, nobody ever had fun anymore! There are never any quidditch parties, since Harry isn't allowed to play and without him the team are crap! So, Hermione has decided she needs to find something to do, before she dies from boredom! As she was walking around the castle, thinking about what she could do to liven up everyone back in the Common Room, a door materialised in the wall. "Of Course!" She said quietly to herself "The Room of Requirement, that will think of something fun to do!" She walked straight in, and saw a room, with about 10 bean bag chairs in a circle on the floor, and a notepad in the middle. Hermione walked up to the notepad, picked it up, and read it.

**Truth, or Dare; Stripper Style!**

**Player 1 must ask another player 'Truth or Dare?' if they say truth, Player 1 asks the other player a question, if the player will not say the answer, s/he must take off one piece of clothing.**

**If the other player says Dare, you must dare them to do something, and again, if they do not do it, they must take off one piece of clothing.**

**Once a player has nothing left to take off, he must answer all questions and do all dares.**

Wow, Hermione thought to herself, that does sound interesting.

She walked out of the room and into the Great Hall where everybody had gone for dinner, she walked up to the Slytherin table first, figuring it would be easier to get them first without a load of Gryffindors behind her, complaining. "Malfoy" She said "I've got a great idea for something to do!" "Why would I want to do something with you?" He replied, harshly. Hermione lowered her voice to a whisper "Because i could help you get with the one you love" Hermione had no idea who Draco liked, but figured this might be a good idea to make sure he came, because it would be a lot more fun with him coming aswell. As soon as Draco heard what Hermione had said, Draco blushed, "How do you know about that?" He said. Hermione tapped her nose secretively. "Okay, I'm in, can Blaise and Pansy come too though?" "Yes the more the merrier!" Draco looked at her, with a curious expression on his face "Oh, muggle saying" Hermione explained. Draco shuddered at the fact that he had been curious about something muggle. "Come on then!" Hermione said in a cheerful voice "Let's go get the others!" They went to the Hufflepuff Seventh Years first "Anybody want to comean play an awesome game? Loads of people will be there!" Ernie Macmillen, Hannnah Abbot, Susan Bones, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Zacharias Smith all agreed to come. "Yey!" Said Hermione "Come on guys, Ravenclaw next!" They all walked over to the Ravenclaw Seventh Years, and Luna of course, and said the same thing as they did at the Hufflepuff table, and they left with another 4 people in their gang, Luna Lovegood, Terry Boot, Michael Corner and Padma Patil,

They all made there way over to the Gryffindor table "Guys!" Hermione said "I've found a great game to play, it will be such a laugh! You better come! I've managed to get all these to come, so you have too come now!" "Yeah, course we'll come" Said Harry "You'll come right?" He said to Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan, Neville Longbottom, Ginny Weasley, Parvati Patil, Lavender Brown and Ron. They all nodded and muttered "Yeah, yeah, course" "Woop!" Hermione said, excitedly. "Let's go to the Room of Requirement!"

So, the crew left the Great Hall, and made their way to the Room of Requirement. Hermione smirked to herself at the thought of what was to come, knowing that this was going to be the most fun that the seventh years had had in a long time.

**A/N How was it? Oh god, I'm worried now! Is it long enough? If you liked it, please let me know, even if it's just a comment saying 'liked it'! If you didn't, please help me improve! LoveYa!;) **


	2. Let the game begin!

**A/N Hey! Chapter twooo ;) I would say 'Thank you for the reviews!' but I'm writing this seconds afterfinishing chapter one, i haven't even posted chapter one at this precise moment, because Fanfiction won't let me until 11:37 on Saturday night, cause I am a new member, and at that time i will be partying cause it's the NEW YEAR BABY! Ahem, yes, so both of these chapters will be on Sunday :D And there is no use telling you that, cause you are reading this, which means it is after Sunday, so I'm just going to leave now! Happy New Year! 3**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, if I was I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I? Yeah, everything belongs to her :)**

**Chapter 2: Let the Game Begin!**

Hermione led the gang to the Room of Requirement, and walked past it three times, thinking about the room she was in before, when that good old door materialised in front of her. "You may enter" She said in what she thought was a sexy, spiritual voice, but the others thought she sounded a little too much like a certain big eyed Divination teacher. Hermione beckoned them to come in, and then ran in herself.

The room had changed a little bit from the last time, there were much more bean bags. "Oh you clever thing" said Hermione to herself. Ernie Macmillan walked straight up to the note, picked it up and cleared his throat. "Truth or Dare" He began. "Oh come on" Draco said "We all know how to play Truth or Dare, you don't have to explain it to us!" "Fine" Ernie grumbled "But don't you want to know about the extra bit?" "What extra bit!" Draco looked excited. "It's Truth or Dare, stripper style!" A series of "What!"'s and "Awesome!"'s could be heard around the room. "Yep" Hermione said "This game is going to be very interesting!"

It took a few minutes for Hermione to get everyone on the bean bags, Hannah and Susan actually wanted to leave, and a lot of the boys were getting too excited to listen to Hermione, but finally, everyone was sitting down. "Right" Hermione Said, loudly, so everyone would be quiet "I'll go first shall I? Okay, um, Harry, Truth or Dare?" "Erm, Truth!" Harry said, nervously. "Okay, who was your first kiss." "Erm, well, Ginny." The girl herself blushed. "Oh yes, when you saved me in the Chamber back in my third year, I kissed you, I was so relieved that evil man was gone." Harry smiled at the memory "Can you imagine if we had got together? I would have felt the wrath of a thousand Weasleys.." He winked. "Yeah right you would!" Ron said, loudly. "Right Harry, now it's your turn to choose someone!" Said Hermione, knowing that she's already unearthed a great secret, and she couldn't wait to know more! "Okay, I think I will choose... Malfoy. Truth or Dare, ferret?" Harry said, looking at Draco. Draco sneered. "Dare. I'm no sissy" "Oh yeah? What's that supposed to mean?" Harry replied, angrily. "Okay, okay, this is just a game! Calm down guys! Harry, what's your dare for Malfoy?" Hermione calmly said to the boys. Harry smirked. "Well, Draco, I dare you, to go and see Snape, and tell him how much you want him, how you need him, how you want him inside you now!" Harry looked pleased with himself, knowing Draco had to much pride to say no, not to mention he didn't want to be known as a sissy. Draco was thinking the same thing, maybe he could just go for a walk and say he had done it? Yeah, that seemed like the thing to do. "Bring it on Potter." He said. "Oh, and one more thing. _Occultus Venitus" _Harry said, pointing his wand at Draco. "There, now if I do this, _Animadverto statua" _He waved his wand in the air, and a screen appeared. "We can now see everything you see, so we can know whether you actually do it or not!" "Wow Harry! That's very advance magic! Wh-" "Hermione, we're playing a game, not studying, we can talk about my amazing magical abilities later" Harry said, with a wink. "Now, Malfoy, off you go, go play with Snape" Harry laughed. Malfoy frowned, but got up and left the room anyway.

He walked out the door and down the stairs to the dungeons, it didn't take him long, he'd been down there thousands of times, and he knew the shortcuts. He walked towards the potion master's office, and stood outside it, thinking about whether he should do it or not. "In you go, Malfoy" he heard a voice, he spun round, looking for the source. "It's me, Harry, I forgot to mention that we can all talk to you as well! Nobody else can hear us, so if you talk to us, you'll look like a prat, talking to yourself, so don't do that, just be a good little ferret and go ask Snapey for sex." Draco shuddered. He couldn't believe he was about to do this. But, he wasn't a sissy, and he could not have anyone thing he was, so he walked in, confidently, well, he was confident until he saw Severus, how could anyone have sex with that greasy bat? Although, that voice sure was sexy. Shut up Draco! Actually don't, if you find anything about him sexy, focus on that! "Um, professor, I, er," "Say it louder, and more confident!" Said Harry from inside Draco's head "I want to have sex with you!" "WHAT?" Shouted Snape "Wh- WHAT? Mr Malfoy, are you okay?" "No professor, I'm horny, so horny, I might die if I don't have sexwith you right now!" his voice changed to a whisper "Is that good enough Potter?" "No, more more! This is gold!" Shouted everyone from inside the Room. "Professor, i want your huge, thick cock inside my tight arse hole now." "Run, Draco" Shouted Pansy "You've done enough, get out of there before he kills you!" So Draco ran for it. He ran all the way back to the room without looking back. Snape breathed a sigh of relief that Draco had ran away before he had noticed the large bulge in the professor's pants.

**A/N Just to let you know, I'm on WordPad, because I need to buy the Microsoft Word things and stuff, before it will work on my Laptop, and WordPad SUCKS, it has no spell check, or word count, so that's what it is if there is some typo's, I have read through it, but i might have missed some :) Thanks for reading! Oh and one more thing, do you think the chapters need to be longer? Or are they okay like this? Any answer would be much appreciated! **


	3. Truths, Dares, and Shocking Revelations

**A/N Again, I would thank you for reviews or something, but as I am writing this, I still haven't posted any chapters yet, cause I'm not allowed to until late tonight! This chapter is quite graphic! So if you don't want to read that, ther will be a little warning. Anyway, here's Chapter 3! By the way, the characters playing the game are Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Ernie, Hannah, Susan, Justin, Zacharias, Luna, Terry, Michael, Padma, Dean, Seamus, Neville, Ginny, Parvati, Lavender, Harry, Hermione and Ron.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, if I was I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I? Yeah, everything belongs to her :)**

**Truth or Dare**

**Chapter Three: Truths, Dares, and shocking revelations!**

Draco swaggered into the room, feeling pretty pleased with himself. "Well done Malfoy, you completed your dare, now it's your turn to dare someone!" Hermione said excitedly "Who are you going to choose?" "Hmm, I think I will choose, Weaselbee." "Awwwww" Groaned Ron. "Truth! Definitely truth, I'm not having him dare me!" "Fine, Who's the hottest girl in this room?" "Well, erm, probably, Lavender." Lavender smiled, but Hermione looked dissapointed. "No, actually, it's Mione, but it feels awkward calling her hot, she's like a sister to me! So, I don't know, it's between Hermione and Lavender." "Fair enough." Said Draco "Your go now." "Okay, um, Terry, Truth or Dare?" "Dare." Terry said, bravely. "Okay, I dare you to kiss any boy in this room for a whole minute!" A chorus of "ooooooohh, good one" could be heard around the room. "Sure" Said Terry, while crawling over to Justin, before kissing him full on the lips."See" Hannah said to Susan "Told you they were gay" Susan sighed. "Fine, how much do I owe you?" "5 Galleons." Susan handed over the money. "Ahem, guys? Guys! TERRY BOOT AND MICHAEL CORNER WILL YOU PLEASE LISTEN TO ME?" Ron shouted "Will you please stop kissing, it's been way over a minute!" The boys went red. "Sorry" They muttered, smiling shyly at each other, glad that they didn't have to hide from their friends any longer. "Right, I believe it's my go now?" Said Terry, wiping his lips. "Okay, I choose.. Pansy. Truth or Dare?" "Truth!" Pansy said, in her sickly sweet voice. "Do you have feelings for Draco?" "Yes, of course!" She said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, and it probably was! Draco smiled nervously at Pansy before saying "Right Pans, it's your go!" "Okay, I pick Loony. Loony, I dare you, to give Neville a hand job!" Neville's face lit up. "Sure!" Said Luna "But I'm not doing it in front of you!" A door appeared on the wall. "Well" Said Hermione "I'm guessing you can do it in there?" "Course!" Said Neville and Luna in unison, as they got up and ran to the door.

**SMUT STARTING HERE  
><strong>Behind the door, was a bathroom, and as soon as they got in there, Luna pushed Neville up against the wall, "Come on then, let's do this." Neville groaned in pleasure as Luna invaded his mouth with her tongue, while he played with her beautiful bouncing breasts. They were both getting each other very turned on, they knew each other's favourite places because, nobody knew this but, they had been doing this sort of thing on a daily basis for almost a year now. Luna moved her hands down to her lover's zipper, her tongue still in Neville's mouth, and pulled it down, Neville's full 9 inches popped out. Luna left Neville's mouth, and moved down to get a closer look at the beast. She smiled, hungrily. She started and licked and sucked Neville's cock, seductively for a while, before remembering the dare, and that she couldn't let him come yet, or she would fail the dare. So she slid off Neville's cock, and pressed her naked body against him, she stood on her tip toes so her breasts were right in Neville's face. "Ready lover? Time for you to recieve the best hand job, in the world." Neville couldn't speak, he was that turned on. He needed her now, he needed her soft hands on his huge cock, then suddenly Luna dissapeard from his sight, and he felt the most amazing sensation ever. Luna truly was giving him the best hand job ever. She moved slowly at first, but then speeded up, and soon Neville couldn't see her hands, all he could see was a blur, they were moving so fast, he was coming, he could feel it, he tried to warn Luna, but it was too late, he had errupted all over her. Luna began to lick all of the come off her, while Neville watched the amazing sight. This is the best game ever, he thought.

**SMUT FINISHED HERE**

Neville and Luna walked back in to the room, feeling exhausted, but extremely satisfied. "You took your time" Said Ron. "Well, if you want to recieve the best hand job in the world you have to be patient." Said Luna, in a very sexy voice. Ron's cock, twitched, just a tiny bit at those words. Wow, Luna sure can be sexy, he thought, no wonder Neville looks so happy. "Right! My go, I believe." Luna announced. "I will choose, Padma! Padma, truth or dare?" "Um, truth, i can't be bothered to get off this comfy bean bag!" "Okay, have you ever had any lesbian dreams, and what were they about?" Padma took her shoe off, without saying a word."Aww, fine, don't say, it's your go now." Luna said, dissapointed that Padma hadn't told her what the dreams were about. "Okay, then, let me see. I will choose Blaise. Truth or dare Blaisey?" "Dare!" "Okay, I dare you, to kiss Harry for at least 30 seconds!" "Ew, you've got to be joking!" Blaise took off his robe, leaving him wearing just a shirt, underwear, trousers, shoes and socks. "It was getting hot in here anyway." He said. "Now it's my turn! Okay, Gryffindor Princess, truth or dare?" Hermione thought about it for abit, before deciding on truth. "How many people in this room have you fantasized about?" "Hmm" Said Hermione, as she began counting on her fingers "Four! No, five actually!" "Okay, who?" Blaise asked "Oy, one question at a time okay?" Hermione snapped. "Fine" Said Blaise. "Your go now." "Okay, I will choose Lavender. Truth or dare?" "Dare!" "Okay, take off your shirt, go and find professor Flitiwik, pick him up, and put his face into your chest!" "Okay!" Said Lavender, she didn't want to do the dare, but wearing only her bra would surely make some of the lads in the room want her! "Great!" Hermione sounded surprised, she didn't think Lavender would do it. "Harry, can you do that spell on Lavender please?" "_Occultus Venitus" _Harry pointed his wand at Lavender. The screen above them changed, now showing everything Lavender could see, instead of Draco. "Get your top off then!" Said Seamus. Lavender unbuttoned her shirt, seductively, the way a stripper would, while facing Seamus, who was staring at Lavender's chest. Lavender moved closer and closer, until she was inches away, before darting off in the opposite direction, and running out the door, "Bye!" She shouted. "Right" She said to herself, once she was out the door. "Where is my Filius." She walked to the charms corridor, when she heard a voice in her ear "Lav! It's me!" Said Parvati "Flitwick's over there, 3 o'clock!" Lavender turned, and sure enough, there was the tiny professor, facing the other way, so he couldn't see her. She ran towards him, picked him up and turned him around so he was facing her. "Miss Brown wh-" Lavender couldn't hear what he said next because Flitwick's head was inbetween her breasts! She wiggled him around for a bit, dropped him, and ran for it! She heard the voices in her head saying "Nice one!" And she smiled to her self.

When she got back a few people cheered. "Did you see his face after you left?" "That was amazing!" "I've never laughed so much in my life!" Dean, Seamus and Parvati came up to congratulate Lavender. "Right then, who will be the next victim?" Said Lavender, with an evil smile.


	4. Padma, Sexy? No way!

**A/N Thank you BigTimeGleekBTR for the review! And thanks to the people on Facebook who commented on the link there, and thank you to everyone who put me or my story on alert :D Seeing the chapters on fanfiction, I noticed that they really are very small! So I'm going to attempt to make them longer!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, if I was I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I? Yeah, everything belongs to her :)**

**Chapter Four: Padma, Sexy? No Way!**

Lavender looked around the room, trying to decide who would be the best person to choose. She finally decided on Dean. "Truth or dare?" Dean wasn't to keen on doing anything too embarassing, so he picked truth. "Okay, if you had to have sex with someone in this room, who would it be?" Lavender smiled at the expression on Dean's face, he looked like he was trying to think of a way to save the earth. It was clear he was giving this a lot of thought. "I think, after seeing Neville's face after coming out of that room, it would have to be Luna!" Dean winked at Luna, and she licked her lips, seductively. Neville looked annoyed, and Luna noticed this. "Don't worry baby, you know you're the only one for me." Luna whispered, as she trailed her fingers along Neville's waistband before putting her hand inside his underwear, and stroking his cock. Neville let out a moan of pleasure, before Luna took her hand away, and Neville's moan of pleasure became a groan of dissapointment, which was very loud. He looked back at the gang, to see 19 pairs of eyes looking at him and Luna, he smiled, awkwardly. "What can I say, she really is the best in the world!" "Ahem" Dean coughed. And most of the people turned to look him, apart from one or two, who were still looking at Neville curiously. "My go now! I want to dare Seamus!" "Well in that case I'll pick truth" Seamus pulled tongues at Dean. "Fine, I can still embarass you without having to dare you anyway!" Seamus grumbled. His best friend was sure to bring up some secret of his. "When you have a wank every morning - don't deny it! We all hear you!" Harry, Ron and Neville sniggered. "He's right, we do!" "Excactly, so, when you have a wank, who are you thinking of?" Seamus took off a shoe. "There's no way I'm telling you that!" "Awww, no fair." Grumbled most of the group. "I'm not sure i want to know that anyway!" Said Susan, while Hannah and Ernie nodded in agreement. "Right Dean, it's payback time! Truth or Dare?" Seamus grinned, knowing excactly what he was going to dare Dean to do, he was just hoping Dean would say dare! "Nuh-uh, can't pick the person who picked you!" Dean said, whilst trying to give Seamus one of Professor McGonegall's stern looks, but in actual fact he just looked ridiculous. "Aw, and i had the perfect dare for you!" Seamus moaned. "Well now I know to say truth if you pick me again!" Seamus facepalmed, then leant backwards, so his head was dangling off the other side of the beanbag. "Awwwwwww" he moaned, before sitting up again, looking like he had just remembered something. He had an evil glint in his eyes. "Oh Padma!" He sang "Truth or dare, m'dear?" "Ooh yey, my go, finally! I'll have a dare!" "Excellant." Seamus smiled. "Well, you see Padma, your lovely sister here, was telling Lavender about your, ah, shall we just say, dirty dreams." Padma went bright red, before turning around and hitting her sister. "It's not my fault! Lavender'ss the one who told everyone! Youshould be hitting her!"  
>"Well you should have known better than to tell that gossip shouldn't you?" Padma shouted. Lavender looked hurt.<p>

"Now Padma, I dare you, to re-enact one of those dreams!" Seamus said, gleefully. Padma looked horrified, but deep down, she was excited! These were good dreams, and they were going to come true! That's a good thing right? "Fine!" She said. And as soon as she did, a sack appeared. "That'll be the props." Next, 20 chairs appeared, in rows. "Everyone go sit down please!" Padma waved them away, then collected the sack, and ran into the bathroom. She looked through the sack. Yep, there it was, her favourite prop. It was an outfit. It consisted of some devil horns, thigh high, red, heeled boots, a red lacy bra, and a red lacy thong. She put the outfit on, slung her sack over her shoulder, and walked back into the room.

The expressions on their faces were priceless, a couple of the lads had bulges in their pants just from looking at her. Even the girls' eyes were filled with lust, apart from Parvarti of course, that would just be weird. Padma walked slowly to the crowd and placed her sack on the floor, making sure to bend forward, so everyone had a good view of her size DD breasts. She took one thing out of the sack though, a long, thick vibrator. She then licked it, very slowly, from top to bottom. "Who wants some of this?" She said, walking towards the gang. She stopped in front of Lavender. "Come on Lav, you know you want to." Padma licked her lips, took Lavender's hand and lead her to the front, before removing her robes and shirt. "Well, well. What big titties you have." Lavender was stunned. She'd never seen Padma like this before, except in Padma's eyes, she wasn't Padma anymore, she was dream Padma, who could do whatever she wanted to.

After removing all of Lavender's clothes, Padma went down on her knees, so her face was right by Lavender's pussy. "You ready girl?" Padma didn't take her eyes off the thing in front of her. Lavender just moaned in response. "mmmhmmmm..." Padma turned the vibrator on, and started running it along Lavender's clit, Lavender started to moan, "I need to lie down, or i'm going to fall over." So she lay down n the floor, vibrator still on her the whole time. "Ready for a bit more?" Padma asked, but before Lavender could answer she pushed the vibrator in to Lavender's pussy. "Ah! Oh! Yes! That's it Padma! Go on, don't stop! Never stop!" Lavender screamed the last two words, while Padma started going much faster, pushing it in, and pulling it out. Padma was using one hand on the vibrator, and one hand was furiously masturbating in her thong. The crowd watching were now so turned on, there were no hands in sight, they were all in their or their lover's pants. Luna was giving Neville another hand job, while she fingered him, and Terry was giving Michael a blowjob. Soon, Lavender couldn't take much more, she orgasmed, and at the same time, so did Padma, a couple of minutes later, almost everyone in the room, were either lying on the floor, or slumped down on their chair, panting. Padma got up, dragged her sack to the bathroom, and beckoned Lavender to come with her. "Well, that was fun." Padma breathed.  
>"Tell me about it."<br>"I've wanted to do that for a long, long time."  
>"Me too."<br>"Really?"  
>"Well, maybe not excactly that, but I've wanted to be with you for almost two years now."<br>"Oh my god, I didn't know you felt that way!" Lavender shrugged.  
>"Well, I do. Do you?"<br>"Yes! Of course! Does this mean we're..."  
>"Together? Yes, I think so." Lavender smiled. Padma smiled back, and kissed Lavender. "So," Lavender said, after the kiss had ended. "What else is in that sack of yours then?"<br>"Well, that wasn't the only dream I've had you know."  
>"And, erm, you'll be keeping this?" Lavender, smiled hopefully.<br>"I plan on using the things in this sack a lot." Padma winked at her lover. "Come on, we better get back." They got changed, and walked out of the room, after shrinking the sack and putting it in Lavender's pocket. "Oh, and Lav!" Parvati pulled Lavender from the door, so they were inches away from each other.  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I'm sorry about calling you a gossip. I love that you're a gossip, this wouldn't have happened if you weren't!" Lavender laughed, and said. "Don't worry about it!" She kissed Padma.

After the kiss, they walked out, to see that the gang had recovered, and were now sitting on the bean bags. "Right, I don't think we should really talk about what just happened, to save awkward conversation, what do you think?" Hermione proposed. "Yeah, please!" Parvati exclaimed. Everyone else agreed. "Okay, good. On with the game then! Padma's turn to dare someone."

**A/N By the way, Harry killed Voldemort last year okay! He had no more horcruxes, he just died, I would explain how and stuff, but that's not really relevent to this fic, all you need to know is he's dead. So Harry killed him after Voldy'd killed Cedric, Frank, Bertha etc. but before Sirius had died, so no-one who dies after GoF dies okay? Professor Umbridge is working at Hogwarts atm, because the whole mudblood thing never happened, so the people who turned bad after GoF didn't turn either. By that I mean Malfoy, he never took the mark. All of the Death Eaters are either dead or in Azkaban. FANKS FOR WEADING MY STOWY ;)**


	5. Off come the clothes!

**A/N Okay, I'm about to explain why the wait has been so long, ifyou don't care, just skip theAuthor's note, if you're about to find out where i live and come and murder me, please read on. I posted Chapter four on Monday morning, and thought I'd take a break for the rest of the day and write in the night, but, my laptop went in to 'updating mode' from Monday evening, to about 1 o'clock Tuesday afternoon. Then, we went out for lunch so I couldn't write then, got back at 3ish, and the bloody power went out! It came back on at about 6, so we made dinner, and ate. After dinner I realised I hadn't done ****any**** homework yet, and school was starting the next day, so I was up until 11 doing that, then i went to sleep. And as I said I had school the next day, so I couldn't write in school, and then I was at my dad's, and I didn't have my laptop, and then I was in school today, and I've literally just come home from school now, so I'm going to write now! Phew :D Anyway, here's Chapter Five! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I'm not JK Rowling, if I was I wouldn't be writing fanfiction would I? Yeah, everything belongs to her :)**

**Chapter Five: Let the clothes come off.**

"Hang on, before I have my turn, I want to tell you guys something." Padma smiled, and she beckoned Lavender to sit on her beanbag. Lavender came and sat down, and gave Padma a kiss on the cheek. Most of the people in the room gasped, but Parvati smiled knowingly. "I knew you liked each other! I was about to shut you in a closet until you admited it, but it looks like Hermione, and this game beat me to it!" Lavender smiled. "Yeah, thanks Hermione, we would never have been together if it wasn't for you." Hermione beamed. Justin agreed with Padma. "Yeah, and we would never have been able to tell you guys about us if it wasn't for this game." Terry smiled at his lover. "Okay, I'm glad I've got that off my chest." As Padma said chest, many pairs of eyes drifted down to her breasts, remembering the amazing things that happened just a few minutes ago. "Ahem!" Everyone stared at Lavender. "They're mine!" She said, while glaring at the people who stared. "Yes, erm, thanks Lav, anyway, as I was saying, it's my turn now yes? Well, I will pick Blaise, I want to pick a hard one! Truth or Dare?" "Dare!" "Okay, I dare you, to lick the toes of the most famous wizard in the world! The boy-who-lived! The chosen one!" "Wait, you want me to lick Harry's FOOT? Are you crazy?" Harry took off his shoe and sock, and waved his foot in front of Blaise. "Go on, lick it, you know you want to." Blaise stuck out his tongue. "No! I can't do it! I'd rather just take off my bloody shoe!" So he took off his shoe. "Right, now that's over with, my go. I choose Mr. Posh Man Macmillan!" Ernie glared at Blaise "Oh ha ha. I'll have a dare." "Okay, I dare you, to give Michael a blowjob!" "Nuh-uh no way, not going to happen!" Terry was standing in front of his lover. "Nobody touches my Mikey's cock but me!" "Erm.. well I guess I'll just take off my shoe." He took off his shoe, and put it in the 'discarded clothes' pile, along with Blaise's shoe, Blaise's robe, and Padma's shoe.

"Right, erm" Ernie broke the awkward silence, and Terry sat down. "Um, Hannah, want a truth or a dare?" "Truth." Is it true that you gave that Bulgarian guy a blowjob last year?" Hannah didn't answer. "Well? Did you" Hannah nodded her head slowly. "Haha! I knew it!" Ernie and Justin said in unison. "Have you seen him since?" Hannah nodded again. "And?" Justin said, eagerly. "You've already asked me a question, I'm not answering any more!" Everyone groaned. "Awww no fair! Anyway, your go now Han" "Okay! I choose Zack. Truth or Dare?"  
>"Dare!"<br>"Okay! I dare you, to pretend to be a stripper and strip in front of us!"  
>"Pfft, sure, as long as you don't die from seeing the sexiest body ever!" Hannah snorted. "Yeah, whatever." Suddenly, some music came on, some very.. sexy music. "Where's that coming from?" A few people shouted. "That's the magic of the Room of Requirement." Hermione said. "You never know what'll happen next." Zacharias stood up, and started moving around to the music. Everyone thought he looked ridiculous. But, then he started to unbutton his shirt, slowly, and seductively. Nobody could say he had been lying about his body being sexy. Everyone wasseeing him in a new way, nobody had ever thought of Zack being <em>sexy?<em> But here they were, lusting over his amazing body. Zack unbuttoned the last button, and pulled off his shirt, and threw it into the crowd. Susan leaped up and grabbed it "I got his shirt!" Hannah looked at her strangely. "What? He's hot!" "You bet I am." Zack had walked up to Susan, and was now doing his stripper routine right in front of her, Susan looked hypnotised, hypnotised by the amazing body moving around in front of her. Zack turned around and walked back in front of the crowd. He then turned to face the crowd, and kicked off his shoes. He then walked up to Terry, who had a huge bulge in his pants, and said "Unbutton my trousers gay-boy." Terry nodded, and undid the buttons. Normally Michael would be annoyed by this, but he was so aroused by what was going on, he didn't care. Next, Zack walked up to Susan again. "Pull them down." He commanded. Not taking her eyes of him, Susan pulled the trousers down. Zack flicked them off, then started walking away, thrusting in time to the music. Then he waved his wand, and his boxers became a top hat! Zack heldthe hat, and placed it over his cock. He then turned around, fully naked, apart from the hat, and strutted back towards Susan, who, was now feeling more horny than she ever had before, which actually, for her, wasn't really saying much, as she was a virgin, and had never even gone any further than kissing, she was a bit of a nun to be honest! Zack was suddenly inches away from Susan. The next thing everyone could see, was the hat being thrown away. Everyone craned their neck to see the fully naked Zack, and what effect this was having on Susan. But, they still couldn't see Zack's cock, as it was being covered by Susan's mouth! Yes, virgin Susan, was sucking off 'sex god' Zack. Nobody had thought that this was going to happen at the beginning of the game! But here it was! And nobody could say it was a bad thing. Everyone knew Susan had liked Zack for, like, ever! And hopefully Zack would stop sleeping around everywhere if he got with Susan. Susan de-attached herself to Zack, and said "Let's take this somewhere more private, eh?" Zack was still out of breath, so he just nodded, and let Susan drag him off to the bathroom.

In the bathroom, Zack immediately began to take Susan's clothes off, while they kissed each other, all over their bodies. When Susan was naked, Zack took a step back to look at her. "Your beautiful." "You're sexy, and I want you now, so stop admiring me, and come feel, maybe even taste me, yourself." Zack's erection got even harder at those words. They quickly moved to each other, Susan stroking his cock, and Zack playing with her nipples, their mouths attached to each other the whole time. Then, Zack's mouth began to move down Susan's body, lower and lower, until it was on her pussy. At this point Susan was about to fall over, she was that turned on, so she lay on the floor (Which was soft, and warm, the Room must have known this was going to happen!) while Zack was still kissing her pussy. Suddenly he stopped, much to Susan's displeasure. "Enough playing now, I want to taste you." Susan nodded. "Please! Do it now!" So he moved towards her clit, and kissed it, before his tonuge darted into her. "Oh, oh! Oh my God! This.. This is AMAZING! FUCK!" Susan was screaming. Then, along with his tongue, Zack inserted his finger into Susan's tight, wet pussy. "FUCK! Zack! I'm gonna come!" Zack took his tongue out of Susan. "No! Don't come yet, you have to wait for the big finale!" Zack put his cock right by Susan's enterane. "You ready for this?" "Mmmhmmm" Zack slid into her. "Merlin Zack!" "Good aren't I?" "I'll say!" Soon, they developed a rhythym, and Zack was pounding into her, soon enough, they couldn't take any more, they both came at the same time, and collapsed in a heap of exhaustion on the floor.

The gang had now recovered, and where sitting on the beanbags, making small talk, while waiting for the couple to come out of the (luckily soundproof) room. They came out about 20 minutes later, holding hands, and looking extremely satisfied, what they did in there, the group may never know, but it's safe to say Susan won't be known as 'Virgin Susan' ever again.


	6. Love Love Love

**A/N LAST CHAPTER PEOPLE! Yeah, sorry, I know I said it would be 10 chapters, but I'm finding it really hard not to make it repetitive! So yeah, I've just started a one shot, so that should be up tomorrow, and then I'll start something else! :D **

**Update: I wrote that yesterday ^^ I know have 2 oneshots on the go! :D**

**Update: I'm so sorry this has took such a long time to go up, it was going to go up like 4 days ago, I only had a bit to go, but i just haven't got round to finishing those last few paragraphs! First few days back at school have been hectic! SORRY!  
><strong> 

**Disclaimer: Oh yeah, I'm JK Rowling. No, honest, I am! Okay, I'm not..**

**Chapter 6: Love, love, love..**

Hermione looked around the room. "Hmmmm" "What're you thinking Mione?" "I'm thinking that too many people still have their clothes on! This is _stripper _Truth or Dare! There should be more clothes in that pile, and less on our bodies! We need to think of harder dares and truths!" Everyone agreed. Zack un-attached himself from Susan's mouth. "Okay, it's my turn now. Oi, ferret, truth or dare?" Draco went red. "Don't call me ferret. I'll have a truth." "Alright. Who do you like?" "Well that's obvious!" Said Pansy. "Me!" Draco smiled weakly, and took off his shoe. "Aha, not telling us eh? Oh well, it's your turn now." Zack sounded dissapointed. "Right. Parvati, or Padma, whichever one you are." "Parvati" "Right, yeah, you. Have you ever had any dreams as dirty as your sisters?" Parvati blushed. "No, not that dirty! My go? Okay. Dean, is it true that you sucked Seamus off last year?" Dean blushed, looked at Seamus, and nodded. "I'm not gay! I was just... thirsty." Everyone laughed. "Yeah whatever!" Nobody believed him. "Come on Dean, we might as well tell them!" Seamus sighed, as Dean ignored what he said, and blushed even darker. "Fine." Seamus sighed. "I'll tell them." He turned to the awaiting crowd. "We've been together since second year." Most of the crew were shocked, apart from the ones who already knew (Hermione, Harry, Ron, Neville and Luna had figured it out ages ago.). "But, you are always getting with girls and stuff?" "Year, well we didn't want anyone finding out!" Dean said. "Plus, we're bi, so when a hot girl threw herself at us, we were hardly going to say no!" Lavender remembered the time when (before she realised she was gay of course) she had a threesome with Dean and Seamus, she often wondered why they were with each other so much more than they were with her, but now she knew.

"Okay" Said Dean. "I want to find out who it is that Draco likes, everyone knows you're in love with someone Draco, but nobody knows who! And Zack's already directly asked you, so I think I'll just ask you a question, that will make it easier to guess, truth or dare?" "Dare, then you can't ask me any questions!" "No, but I can still find out! I dare you to snog any girl in this room!" "Pfft, fine, I've already snogged half of them!" He grabbed Pansy, and completed the dare. "See!" Pansy shouted triumphantly. "Told you he loved me!" "Nah, you can tell his heart wasn't in it!" Everyone agreed with Dean. "Maybe it isn't a girl he likes?" Suggested Hannah. "Right!" Shouted Draco, before anyone could answer Hannah. "Enough of this! My go to dare! Granger? How many guys have you shagged?" Hermione took off her shoe. "Harry, same question, how many guys?" Harry took off his shoe. "Right! Back to Draco!" "WHAT?" Said Draco "You just did me?" "Nope. You did Hermione, then Hermione chose me, so now I can choose you!" Harry pulled tongues at Draco. "Right! Draco. Go up to the _guy_ you like, and snog him!" "FINE! Just to stop you all, I will do it! But this _stays inside this room_!" He stood up, and everyone stared at him. He walked over to Harry, took his face in his hands, and kissed him. When they broke apart, Draco said "_There!_ Now everyone's gonna hate me, and I didn-" He was still talking as Harry kissed him. "You sexy, evil, bastard." Harry said. "I've always liked you, and hated you of course." Draco smiled, nervously, still not sure if Harry just 'liked' him, or if he was proper in love with him, like Draco loved Harry. Harry pulled Draco on to his lap, and Draco felt a small bulge underneath him. "Excited are we Potter?" Harry blushed. "Oh. My. God. This, this is just wrong! No! Harry? How could you be with him? He's a bloody ferret!" Ron was furious. "Calm down Ron, you're my best friend, can't you be happy for us?"  
>"No! Maybe I don't want to be your best friend."<br>"Come on mate, don't be childish, we're always going to be mates."  
>"Well.. I don't want to be mates."<br>"Why? I'm still the same Harry I ju-"  
>"No, Harry. You don't understand." Ron interupted Harry. "I don't want to be mates, I want to be more than mates." "WHAT?" Everyone in the room said, they had not seen this coming. "Your.. gay?" Said Hermione, sadly. Ron nodded. "Well, mate, I've had feelings for you before, but you never showed any feelings back, so I moved on.." Harry was shocked, he didn't have any idea Ron was gay. "Let me get this straight." Neville broke the tension. "I've been sharing a room with four gay guys for the last five years?" Dean, Seamus, Harry and Ron nodded, and laughed. "So.. what do you think?" Ron asked. "Me, or him. It's your choice." "Well maybe he doesn't have to choose." Draco said. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. "Well, whose to say the three of us can't.. get along together." Draco suggested. Harry and Ron smiled. "That isn't a bad idea." The three lads thought about it, which subconciously had them reaching down to their cocks. "Actually, it's a very, very good idea." Draco, who was still on Harry's lap, turned around so he was facing his lover. He took his face in his hand, and kissed him. Ron stood, "Ahem, we'll just be.. going to the bathroom for a bit. Feel free to carry on!" Ron grabbed the other two, and pulled them into the bathroom. When they got in there, they paused for a split second, looked at each other, then began to unzip there jeans. Ron's 7 inch cock was the first to spring out, followed shortly by Harry's 7 inch. But neither of them could believe there luck when they saw Draco's. It had to be almost ten inches! Ron and Harry instantly dived towards it, so overcome with lust that they forgot the other was there. They crashed into each other, and fell back, they looked at each other, but then Harry remembered there was a giant before him, so he got up quickly and began sucking on Draco. Ron was so unbelieveably aroused by this sight, that he didn't feel dissapointed that it wasn't him doing what Harry was, and instead, he began stroking and feeling his own cock, while watching the sight before him. He was so hard, and turned on already, that it only took him a few minutes before he had exploded everywhere. While he was recovering, Harry and Draco were also reaching the end, they both came spectacularly. "Whose up for round two?" Ron asked. Draco smirked. "Come here ginger." Ron walkedcrawled over to him. "What did you have in mind?" Ron sounded very seductive. "Well, how about, you bend over, I shove my cock into you, and pound into you until we both collapse in a heap of cum and sweat on the floor?" Draco said, sounding casual. Ron got hard again. "Sounds perfect." "Hey, what about me?" Harry said. "You, get to watch, and wank over us, like Ron did before." Ron smiled. "Sounds good to me." He stood up, then pulled Draco up, while Harry got into a comfortable position to watch. Draco put on his 'I'm an evil Slytherin don't mess with me' look. And roughly pushed Ron over. "Hey wha-? Oh, we're role playing." "Yes, now shh!" Draco pushed Ron's head down and waved his wand over his hands so they were tied together with invisible rope. "Ooh kinky!" "You will _not _speak!" Ron got even harder at Draco's tone. "Now, you may scream, but _only _my name." "Yes Draco." Draco began to tease Ron's ass hole with his cock, only putting the tip in, then pulling it back out, making Ron gasp. Then, just before Ron was about to scream with lust, Draco finally sunk his cock into Ron. Ron gasped. "Draco! Oh, OH! DRACO! For the love of Merlin Draco!" Draco began pounding into Ron, so hard Ron couldn't see! Meanwhile Harry didn't barely have to touch his cock he was so turned on by what was happening already! Within a few minutes, the 3 of them were on the floor again. "Well. I suppose we should go back.." Harry sounded annoyed. "Hey, don't be annoyed, this will continue as soon as the game ends!" Draco winked at Harry. The three of them got dressed and left the room, to find a lot less clothes on the people, and a lot more on the pile, it looked like almost nobody had done their dares! Maybe they had all been concentrating on trying to hear what was going on in the bathroom to do any of them! When they got back in, they could see people had become horny thinking about the three of them, and why wouldn't they, they are sex gods! Luna had her hand in Neville's pants, as did Terry and Michael, and Lavender and Padma were snogging and feeling each others breasts. Looking at everyone, Draco, Ron and Harry found themselves wishing they hadn't left the bathroom, and they wished they were still touching each other. Hermione noticed this. "Right.. I think we'll end the game now, everyone seems like they want to go and, er, do there own thing." Everyone agreed, although this had been a great game, it was time to come to an end. As everyone left the room Hermione thought about what had happened. The game had gotten at least four couples together, and had made everyone in the room a lot closer. She thought it had been very succesful! Now they had a new game to play, Hogwarts would never be boring again!

**A/N PLEASE DON'T SHOOT ME FOR LEAVING IT SO LONG!**

**Reviews would be nice?:) 3**


End file.
